leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Trials 2019
Trials 2019 was a mid-Season 2019 event that occured from May 2, 2019 to June 3, 2019.Welcome to the Mid-Season Trials It featured four competitive houses, which each one representing a different type of League of Legends playstyle. Each player chose a house to compete for individual and house-wide rewards. The houses The Council – – : One step ahead :: Strategic thinking and careful planning guides this group. Your acute awareness allows you to read opponents and find ways to win. You pride yourself on out-thinking your enemies; you're a natural shotcaller. :: For those who use their game knowledge and awareness to out-think opponents. The United – – : Together we stand :: Unburdened by ego, you win through team harmony and self-sacrifice. You are optimistic, resilient, and ready to charge into the face of danger for your team. When all seems lost, you're the one that starts the comeback. :: For the self-sacrificing heroes who put their team above all else. The Faceless – – : Unlike any other :: It's tough to place someone who prides themselves on being creative and doing the unexpected. You're notorious for experimenting with off-beat styles, builds, and strategies that most wouldn't even consider. You especially love when the other team doubts you– right up until you're taking their Nexus. :: For the wildcards who defy all expectation. The Warband – – : Witness our strength :: This should come as no surprise. You're aggressive, skilled, and unafraid of a pivotal moment with the game on your shoulders. You enjoy the pressure of carrying a team and welcome the challenge of a skilled opponent. :: For those who put the game on their shoulders with individual skill. Quiz: Find Your House During the event, a quiz was available to help players decide which house fits their playstyle more. Result The number of missions each house finished is counted as their score. The winning team will have an additional mission for their house golden emote. On June 6 2019, it is revealed that the United house was victorious.House Triumphant Trivia * Trials, MSI, and Battle Academia were all incorporated into a simultaneous showcase. ** - ** - ** - ** - Media Music= ;Related Music MSI 2019 (No Vocals) - Login Screen MSI 2019 - Login Screen |-| Videos= ;Related Videos Represent 2019 Mid-Season Invitational - League of Legends |-| Gallery= Trials 2019 Introduction Mission Background.jpg|Trials 2019 Introduction Mission Background Trials 2019 The Council Mission Background.jpg|Trials 2019 The Council Mission Background Trials 2019 The Faceless Mission Background.jpg|Trials 2019 The Faceless Mission Background Trials 2019 The United Mission Background.jpg|Trials 2019 The United Mission Background Trials 2019 The Warband Mission Background.jpg|Trials 2019 The Warband Mission Background |-|Summoner Icons= The Council profileicon.png|The Council The United profileicon.png|The United The Faceless profileicon.png|The Faceless The Warband profileicon.png|The Warband |-|Emotes= The Council Emote.png|The Council The United Emote.png|The United The Faceless Emote.png|The Faceless The Warband Emote.png|The Warband The Golden Council Emote.png|The Golden Council The Golden United Emote.png|The Golden United The Golden Faceless Emote.png|The Golden Faceless The Golden Warband Emote.png|The Golden Warband References Category:Events